


Love Me Deadly

by NekoKayia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoKayia/pseuds/NekoKayia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred and Ivan had been living in a unique agreement for many years now, but that all comes shattering apart when the world discovers, but does not understand, what goes on between the two powerful nations. A trial is called. The consiquences worse than what either of them could have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The room was full of chatter, with voices and words blending together into undistinguished nonsense. Some were silent, sitting in front and to the left. The silent ones were worse than those talking about him, a few not looking at him as fierce determined eyes would stared back at them if they dared. Those who could meet his gaze usually made a face at him and everybody's thought on him, whether spoken in hushed voices, or looking at him with disgust and malice that was clear. Words he knew well.

Twisted. Disgusting. Sick. Inhuman. Cruel. Monster. Just a monster. And one that needed to be vanquished.

Their minds were already on the way to being made up. He pulled at the chains around his wrists, lips pulling back to snarl at them in unconcealed anger. How dare they? Judge him, call him cruel after all he'd done for them, for the world! Hanging his head, he tried to calm himself, ignoring the look his lawyer sent him. He would rather represent himself anyway, but his government wasn't having any of that.

He still didn't know what to do. Should he tell the truth? No... His lover's pride was as deep as his own, if not deeper. Doing such a thing would be cruel, if anybody believed him anyway. Yesterday had mostly been opening speeches, but he still didn't know if he should defend himself. Both ways he would lose the one he loved... But at least one way they wouldn't get as hurt. Maybe. He didn't know what to do, and the lack of sleep wasn't helping. His lover's own appointed lawyer was claiming Stockholm Syndrome if yesterday's opening speech was anything to go by, though it wasn't something to put stalk in, he knew. They could be trying another defense, he wouldn't know if his guess was right until the questions started.

A door creaked open loudly and almost instantly the court became silent. It was eerie after all the hushed voices that had filled the background non-stop only a moment ago and he couldn't help but want the quiet to dissipate into chatter again. His silent wish went unheard. Looking over his shoulder, he heard his lawyer saying he shouldn't make eye contact with the other, how it would look bad or some ridiculously stupid thing. He looked anyway.

The other still wasn't chained, which was a relieving sign. He watched the other nation walk silently, standing tall despite the stares and situation, toward the table he would be sitting at for the next several hours. Trying to shift, but being caught by the chains, he kept his eyes locked, hopping for some sign, some sort of hint at what he should do.

It was no use, Ivan didn't even spare him a glance as he sat down. And that made it seem all the more unbearable. Alfred once more let his head hang, fingers playing with the chains holding him to the chair, trying to get his mind off the aggravating feeling of helplessness.


	2. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part of the trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've only been to one trial, and believe me, it was nothing like this chapter. Suffice to say, I don't know all the workings or ins and outs of a court, especially an international one. Please bare with me on this.

After everybody was seated and calmed, and the judge there and silent in his chair, the trial could finally start. The opening statements were taken care of yesterday, it had taken all day, mostly because of the uproar that had been caused so often by those who weren't on the jury, but watching. Technically they couldn't ban the other countries from watching, considering that what happened would probably affect the world. The crowd was biased however, and they seemed to be thinking it was Alfred. The monster who broke the monster.

Those countries who weren't in the crowd were in the jury. They hadn't been told anything aside what they would hear in court. From the opening statements they were already uncertain about his role in all this. Alfred couldn't work up a smile for them. Maybe if he could, that would help him, after all he knew he was a charmer. But he wasn't in the mood, as bad of a time as it was for such an excuse, he just couldn't do it.

The prosecutor stood when it was his turn. Somebody who was from the taller nations country, but specialized in American legal system in case an international crisis arose. One like this, Alfred supposed. Since he was on the defense, they used his legal system, since if he lost then the American government had every right to punish him their way. Another reason was probably the natural rule of 'home field advantage'.

They called Ivan up to the stand, who hesitated a moment before doing so. Alfred knew that the Russian personification knew just as much about the American judicial system as Alfred knew of the Russian's. Absolutely nothing. Perhaps he had seen American movies, Alfred tried to think of any he had shown Ivan that had an example of the judicial system, but he couldn't think of any.

Well, Ivan knew the basics. The one with the best lawyer won. Alfred remembered him once snorting, "Such a capitalist idea." He had mocked. Ivan still probably thought the same as he stood in the court, though Alfred didn't miss his smile tugging at the edges when he was asked to swear to tell the truth in the name of god. Ivan had always been more religious than him. Despite Alfred insisting there was a separation between church and state, he couldn't help but cling to certain traditions. But it seemed to amuse and comfort the Russian man, even if he knew the religion in question wasn't of the Orthodox Church. Suddenly, Alfred was glad he hadn't decided to get rid of it, if it brought at least one of them comfort in such a time as this.

Alfred watched silently as Ivan took a seat at the stand. Violet eyes did meet his. It was only for a moment, and the gaze was unreadable, but it still made Alfred feel better and sit a little straighter. But the prosecutor was talking, "Mr. Braginski," Of course they were using their human names or else they would have probably used really long and formal names if not, so Alfred was thankful that it was short at least. "What would you say your relationship with Alfred F. Jones is?"

So they were going to start with the hard questions. Alfred resisted the urge to snort. He could see the confusion flicker through Ivan, probably wondering how he could explain it at all, though the other countries were probably just as curious as to what their relationship was like.

"That is... Complicated." Ivan muttered. Indeed it was. They didn't fit into any category. Strangers or acquaintance wouldn't know one another like they knew each other so extensively. Lovers and boyfriends were more gentle with each other and went on dates. Enemies they used to be, but they no longer had the urge to destroy each other until nothing, not even a shred of proof of their existence remained. Even the made up 'frienemies' insulted and fought more than they did. "I suppose... Friends... It is closest I can think of." Ivan finally answered. Alfred had to say that it was certainly the closest thing to describing their relationship he could think of either, other then fuck-buddies... But even then, they had a bit more trust in each other just for that either.

"What was your relationship when you first met?"

"First met? Hm... I did not really care much about him then. He was a simple colony and I was not one of those who tried settling. So I paid little mind then."

"What about during the Cold War?"

Ivan's smile widened dangerously and a thick, clearly visible, dark aura started drifting from his form. Alfred always wondered how the fuck he did that. Still, it wasn't an unknown fact that neither liked being reminded of that time, especially by any human. "That was a long time ago." Ivan said darkly.

Alfred had to commend the man for only shuddering. Countries had been known to run screaming from such a face, and humans usually fared much worse since they couldn't come back from the dead. It was impressive, to say the least. "Please just answer the question." Ivan on the other hand was clearly not impressed by this human's ability to speak without stuttering and stand up against him, it only seemed to agitate him more. But at least he understood that this was not a situation that he could go all psycho and bludgeon the man with his pipe or something.

"I wanted to tear his guts out and break every bone in his body, even if it meant my own demise as well. We hated each other very much."

Well at least Alfred still looked sane next to Ivan. Or at least less openly violent. The prosecutor coughed softly and nodded silently. "Can you tell me when this changed?"

"Hm... The 'war' ended and years past. It was slow process so there is not any date I can give."

"You have been sleeping with Alfred F. Jones in recent years, correct?"

Ivan looked away a bit, rage seeming to leave him. It was funny that embarrassment would take a hold of the tall, large man so suddenly. "... Yes."

"How long has that been going on?"

Ivan tilted his head thoughtfully, humming slightly. "How long... I would say eleven years. Perhaps twelve now. But even that is not quite true. We only really see each other during summer with some few times in between. We do not talk much other then that except for business, of course."

"Has Mr. Jones ever tried to influence your country through your relationship?"

Ivan chuckled darkly as if finding the question funny. "Of course not. He knows better."

"When was the last time you have consciously hurt Alfred?"

"Hm... knowingly? I would say it has not been since the years after the Cold War, so a very long time."

"When was the last time that Alfred hurt you?"

Ah, there it was. Finally it was getting the the point where they were asking the real questions. Ivan looked about as happy as Alfred felt. "What do you mean exactly by hurt?"

There was a moment before the court gave the definition, "Hurt, to cause bodily injury or pain."

"Oh that..." Ivan said dully, obviously not finding anything in the definition to help him get around the question. "I would say that it has not been since the years of the Cold War." Alfred frowned, looking at Ivan. What was he thinking? They had video proof, that was said in the opening statement. They would know he was lying.

"I see..." The prosecution said before asking the next question, "What was the first summer that your sexual relationship with Alfred started?"

"Ah... that was the summer of '96 I believe." Ivan nodded.

"What did your government think of your disappearance?"

"Ah, they were worried of course. But I showed back up before the annual meeting and after summer was over."

"You didn't call them?"

"Nyet."

"Could you explain why?"

"... I wanted a break. I would return and I did not need them worrying too much. Besides, point of vacation is to get away from my government yes?" Alfred put his hands on top of the table. Some people looked at him at the sound of chains clinking together loudly in the quiet room, but most ignored him after seeing that the sound was just him moving. However, one of the pair of eyes that landed on him was Ivan.

Alfred quickly mouthed 'What the fuck are you doing?' Ivan tilted his head a bit. 'They have evidence you dipshit!' Ivan giggled, smile splitting his face in a clear sign that he didn't care or he was going to murder everything in the room anyway. Alfred let his head fall into his hands with a quiet groan. Why him? Oh yeah, because he just happened to love everything Ivan did in bed. That's why. Fucking sex, distracting him. He hadn't seen this one coming though.

"What are you doing?" Alfred's lawyer hissed in Alfred's ear.

Alfred turned to glare at him, "I'm bored!" He wasn't on the stand yet, he could lie.

"We've been here less than half an hour."

"Don't remind me." Alfred groaned quietly.

"This is important anyway, pay attention." Alfred snorted, it wasn't like he would be defending himself. That would be awesome! But he had given his story, so hopefully his lawyer would be able to do his job.

"Alright." Ivan's lawyer said with a nod. "You said you and Mr. Jones were, as best as you could describe it, friends." Ivan gave a nod of approval, "But you have admitted that you are sleeping with him, do you not see Mr. Jones as a lover?"

"I suppose, in a way, we are lovers. But such a thing can mean a lot or very little, so I find the word too complicated for my tastes." True, what would a lover entail? Commitment? Actually being close outside the bedroom? It meant different things to different people. Alfred could understand the other not wanting to use it. He propped his chin upon his folded arms that were on the uncomfortable wood, actually starting to feel a bit bored now, despite his innocence being put into question.

"Why is it that you only went to America during the summer?"

"It is warmer part of the year, and not much happens internationally, no meetings and such. Alfred also does not work during the summer, so it works out for the both of us."

"Your government does not take breaks during the summer though?"

"Hardly." Ivan said as though the idea itself was amusing.

"So you were working around Mr. Jones' schedule?"

"In a way... As I said, it works. If I do not take initiative in my government, I would never get breaks no matter the time of year."

"Did you ever take three month breaks before you and Mr. Jones started a sexual relationship?"

"No, but it was not so easy. We live in a time of relative peace now, so it is easier." What were they trying to get at anyway? Sure Ivan worked around his schedule and stuff, but how did that show that Alfred was evil or whatever?

"Has Mr. Jones ever taken time off to come see you?"

"No. I come during the summer. I would prefer him not to come to my home. I would still have to work then, yes?"

"But not even for visits?"

"Once a year is very generous amount of time for countries. Especially since our lands are not exactly close."

The lawyer nodded, "Why is it, that you continue to go back to America each summer?"

"We have an understanding with each other. I do not think I could describe it though, and I do enjoy his company occasionally." Alfred stuck his tongue out at Ivan, only to have his own lawyer nudge him to stop. Letting out a quiet sigh, Alfred resumed being bored with a more natural expression.

"Alright, has Mr. Jones ever made any unwanted advances towards you, either recently or anytime in the past?" The lawyer asked. Alfred rolled his eyes.

Ivan however, looked a bit lost, "Ah... I do not exactly know what you mean..." Ivan said slowly, looking towards Alfred. Of course, look towards the native English speaker. 'He means rape.' Alfred mouthed towards Ivan, unfortunately, Ivan's lawyer looked towards him, probably wondering what caught Ivan's attention. Alfred snapped his mouth shut quickly, and smiled innocently at the man. It was a no go. The man's eyes narrowed and he turned back around.

"Your honor, if I may, it appears that the defendant is mouthing things to my client, and interfering with the court process, perhaps even encouraging lies." Right, totally what he was doing. He could practically feel his own lawyer glaring at him. Ivan, for his part was looking away now, seemingly innocent as if a butterfly had caught his attention, despite that they were inside. Casual fuck.

"Both lawyers please approach the bench." The judge overseeing things said, Alfred felt his lawyer get up, and slouched back in his chair. Once both the lawyers, and the judge were talking quietly among themselves Ivan looked at him, narrowing his eyes. Alfred rolled his, shrugging his shoulder and using a hand to rub the side of his neck. Ivan curled his lip over his mouth and Alfred glared, tapping his chest and pointing at the other. Ivan made a small scoffing sound, looking away. Yeah, fucking bastard, that's right! Ivan had no reason to scold him. Made him an ass for even trying to imply he was the one who'd fucked up.

Alfred looked towards the jury, some were glancing back and forth between Ivan and Alfred, probably wondering what had happened, or more likely - thinking it was foul play. Some sort of secret code they had come up with that Alfred had beat into Ivan to make sure he was on his side or some dumb shit. Like hell it was a code, nor did he ever have to beat Ivan into it. Never did a day go by when he wished the other couldn't read him as well as he did, but at least they were equal in that aspect. Finally the judge sat up completely, "It has been decided that the defendant will be placed elsewhere until he is called in to be questioned, any information given during the trial will be relayed to him between such times by his lawyer."

Ivan glared at him again, but Alfred grinned, giving a thumbs up. The Russian stared a moment in confusion but then in angry disbelief, well, say what the other willed, but he was fucking glad he didn't have to sit through another minute of this. He was seriously dying of boredom. But he could just imagine Ivan telling him how fucking important this was and to be serious. Alfred felt somebody undo his chains from the chair and move him along. He stood willingly, turning his back on the trial and Ivan, walking away. Ah, maybe he could even catch a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Not used to AO3 style, first time posting here, so please forgive lack of tags and such.


End file.
